


Guacamole Disaster

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, i still stand by that guacamole is fucking gross and disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Harry wishes that one of Ron's favorite foods would simply disappear.





	Guacamole Disaster

Harry grimaced as his mate stuffed his face with green goo. He detested the food and refused to make it. So at the weekly dinner night at the Burrow, Molly never hesitated to serve guacamole. H didn't know how Ron could love the stuff. Frankly, it reminded him of Troll boogies. He'd just stare at Ron's cheek, watching his jaw move as he chewed the vile stuff with a strong urge to use a Time-Turner and make sure that guacamole was never invented. He knew that was impossible. Plus, there were worse foods that Ron ate. He could deal with guacamole.


End file.
